


Convincing

by DreadWolf



Series: She Came from the North [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice is a Tease, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Headcanon, I don't have a title, Julian is only mentioned, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Sexual Equality, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Tags Are Hard, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolf/pseuds/DreadWolf
Summary: ~she just wants to convince her friend, they all need love. preferably from each other.





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> F!apprentice, I'll flesh out her background after the three years of lost memories. Outside of the relationship between Apprentice/Asra/Julian, others are complete canon, with some embellishments. I am running with my creative license.  
> The first installations are pov tests, to see which I'll run with, though it will be a mix and match, that I will mark, through out.  
> Note: I have not completed Asra or Nadia's route in game, but will do so as I write. Updates will be sporadic due to this as well as real life permits.  
> This is my first dive in to The Arcana, and my first smutty fic.

Set: During the plague  
Reader POV

  
Convincing Asra

  
“Palal Ilya” You say with a wicked smile, lips red and slick when Asra asks where you’ve been. “Y is em’palem? Mmm, he is _siu_ … delicious.” You lick your bottom lip, pleased. “How you walked away from… _that_ , lathal’len, I will never understand. He is so… responsive.” You purr and close your eyes, drawing up the memory, “And strong, so strong. I will be more than happy to have him again.” Asra’s eyes are dark, watching you, taking in the debauched tangle of hair and clothing. You can’t help but tease them, knowing their past with Julian, and wanting Asra to see their mistake. You’re sure if you can just get them riled enough, hot enough, you can convince them to correct their folly. “I enjoy the way he gives and takes, so clear in what he wants… and his _paladahl_ …” You moan a little at the thought of it. “So good, so hot in my—”  
  
Asra cuts of your words, their mouth taking yours in a needy and demanding way. The cold domineer they normally carry is lost as they wrap their arms tight around your waist, one hand grasping at your leg, pulling it up around their hip. You jerk away, mouthing their neck, leaving mark after mark in your wake. You settle for tonguing their ear lobe, suck and nipping at it as they lath your clavicle and chest with licks and kisses.

“He wants you still you know, even after your cold treatment, he would still have you Asra, just as I have and will always have. You can’t get rid of us, we are here…” You run your hands down their chest, nails dragging until you stop at their heart, “We want to give you ours, if only you’d have us.” Asra has not been idle, they had dragged your paneled skirt aside, running their hand around the skin of your thigh and cheek, grabbing flesh before moving on. The arm still wrapped around you was tighter now, and the hand brushing back and forth across your side breast. They did not look at you, focusing on instead having you. You can feel the heat of their thigh in between yours, firm against your sex. Their own sex, hard and like fire against your hip, is so tempting.

  
But right now, you’re on a mission, and you will not be deterred from it. “Ar’an ma’isalathe. _Sathan_.” You kiss their ear, breath heavy from the pleasure they are eliciting from you. Your press your chest up, into their mouth, their wet lips encircling a ridged peak, lathing it with tongue and teeth. “Sar’ema’saron, Asra.” Their fingers have delved under your small clothes, trailing up and down your sex, pulling the mixture of cum from your lips and around your clit. You bite down on their shoulder, hips thrusting against that hand as it teases you.

  
You wonder if Asra is even listening to you offer not just yourself but Julian as well. He knows little about your home culture, but has learned and inferred more about your mother tongue, after years of the filth and sweet nothings you’ve spoken in the few years you've known them. You draw their head up and take their mouth once more, invading and fighting for dominance. It is a losing battle as they work a small amount of magic into their digit, the thrum of it sending your legs quaking, and your breath stuttering. With a twist, they have you down on the bed you’ve shared for so long, hair spread out and skirt around your waist. In little time your underwear is removed, your wrap top opened and legs hitched over their hips. You keen loudly, sobbing as they enter your hot core, rocketing your orgasm higher, and higher still.

  
Asra’s violet eyes watch you come undone, thumbs rubbing your nipples around the metal in them. The imprint of their hands will last a long time, you can feel it in the pressure of their grip. The coiling ache in your sex hurts winds tight once more, Asra is not giving you anytime to talk, to seduce them to your side. At least, you think that’s the reason that their pace is unforgiving, and driving.

  
You grab their wrist, gyrating your hips in time with each thrust, moans and whines escaping your throat. The connection between your gazes does not waver, and you clench your walls around their member, starting to gain ground again. You allow your natural inclination for fire to course through you, further heating the two of you. The sweat that drips from their face onto your chest is warm, they will not last much longer at this point. You roll into a semi seated position, grasping their neck for leverage, anchoring yourself tightly to them, thrusting unto each other like beasts. You bite and tease their own nipples in time, hungry for release and to feel their own orgasm rip through them. Their moans and pants are invigorating, the slap of skin stinging with each movement. “Asra, _Asra_!” You moan into their skin, their own mouth singing your name. Their hips stutter, member pushing further into your weeping channel, cum filling your core again this evening. You don’t care, you never do, as your final orgasm shoots through you like lightning.

  
“What were you saying about, about the two of you?” They ask in the silence of the loft, breath short and voice hoarse. So, they were listening.

  
“We want you Asra, we desire you so much,” You start, your heart clenching. “But you only seem to want sex from us… We want, we want to be with you. We want you to want us, just as much.” You pause to gather yourself. You still sit partially in their lap, lower than your usual in conversations. You press a kiss to his chin, once, twice. “We adore you. We just want you to adore us too.” You have never sounded so small but so sure to their ears before. You are one, they think, who can command a room with ease, and their chest aches, because they know it is on them, the reason you sound this way. “But if you do not, if you do not think you can want us, this way… this will be the last time Asra, for I cannot abide this ache in my heart any longer, and I know Julian, Ilya, feels the same.” You cannot bear to gaze into their eyes as you begin to pull away from their embrace. But their hold on you is firm, unyielding.

  
Their airy voice sooths into your ear, where they place a kiss, “I do not want… do not go Asha.” They stop, considering, “The past I have with Ilya, the way I treated him, was wrong. The way I have treated you has been wrong. You have been my friend for many years, but have never left. Neither of you left, not willingly. Stay.” They touch your face, gentle but firm, to lift your gaze. “Stay, we will go find Ilya, and we will talk, the three of us. Together.” Your smile is like then sun, it is one they have not seen in months. They smile in return, taking your lips softly, sealing their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> All Dalish is supplied by FenxShiral’s Project Elvhen here on AO3 and tumblr. I’ve just tried to string together the dialogue I need. Imperfection expected, as all errors are my own.  
> Dalish in order of use:  
> Palal – Sexing, in context fucking  
> Y is em’palem? – Or he sexed me - in context, Or he fucked me?  
> Siu – Sweet  
> Lethal'len - blood kin, very close and dear friend  
> Paladahl - sex tree, slang for penis  
> Ar’an ma’isalathe – We desire you  
> Sathan – Please  
> Sar’ema’saron – Yours to have together  
> Apprentice is not born to Vesuvia, but further North. Her culture is viking like and language Elvhen. World-building will occur throughout the series.  
> If you see any in consistences, please let me know.  
> I hope you enjoy it, leave a comment and let me know.


End file.
